Criminal
by UchihaFreya
Summary: Y si mañana ya no existo, quiero poder decir, por lo menos lo consegui Inspirada en la cancion Criminal de Hello Seahorse!


_**Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados para Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia si es de mi autoría.**_

_**La canción **__Criminal __**del grupo **__Hello Seahorse! __**No fue utilizada con métodos de publicidad, no tiene otro fin que ser utilizada como inspiración.**_

**Criminal**

Imagino que tú puedes comprender, de cierta extraña forma, como me siento ahora.

Cuando te das cuenta que las cosas no andan bien simplemente pareciera que todo se derrumba, que nada puede empeorar, pero claro…Uno siempre se equivoca.

Dudo que alguna vez te hayas sentido así o algún sentimiento cercano.

Tienes la vida perfecta que solo una persona perfecta pudiera tener. Y claro, quien mas para ser perfecto que tu.

Y aunque ahora me gustaría decirte que mientras te escribo esto me parto de dolor, que mi sufrimiento es incomparable y que me has hecho sufrir como nunca antes en mi vida, no puedo hacerlo.

**Se me secaron las lágrimas **de tanto llorar por ti, por mí, por el "nosotros", por buscar inútilmente una solución, un "porque", una razón. Pero, mi vida, debimos de haber tenido en cuenta que lo nuestro ya no tiene una solución, que cualquier "porque" no cuenta, que la razón esta fuera de el amor.

**Y aunque tú te cayes, yo te lo voy a gritar**, gritare todo lo que en mucho tiempo no me atreví a hacer, pero que ahora roza mi garganta queriendo salir a los cuatro vientos, queriendo abrirte los ojos.

**No podemos estar así, la venganza y orgullo nos puede destruir** de la forma más ruin, lastimándote a ti y a mí, destruyendo este delgado hilo que por lo menos a mí, me sigue atando a ti. Sigue deteniendo mis impulsos de maldecirte, de decirte que ya mis pensamientos me los guardo para alguien más, que la confianza que te tenia, ya no vale. Ya no cuenta.

**Y si mañana ya no existo, quiero poder decir, por lo menos lo conseguí**, por lo menos conseguí hablarte como cuando eras mi amigo, conseguí no guardarme mis sentimientos y confesártelo todo de mi forma tan particular, por lo menos me gustaría decir que conseguí que esto no se quedara inconcluso como muchas cosas más en mi vida, que deje en claro lo que yo sentía.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de mi mala fortuna, de mis lagrimas dadas estúpidamente, de mi gran ingenuidad y mi poca destreza **Me rio de ti, no has sacrificado nada...Te dejaste vencer, mediste el tiempo otra vez**, dejaste que otras cosas se interpusieran entre los dos, lograste que perdiera el amor que te tenia, que terminara pensando que me enamore de un inútil, egocéntrico, y egoísta, por fin conseguiste que cuando los demás me preguntaran como es que yo te amaba, me quedara sin respuesta alguna, cuando antes podía darles mil razones de por qué te quería, te aprecia, y te respetaba.

De todo eso ya no me queda nada, pero esta vez no seré dulce y tierna contigo, pienso ser sincera. Si esto no pudo ser, fue culpa de ambos, lo admito, yo, aunque te sonreía de la forma más sincera, aunque te preguntaba que te sucedía, aunque te escuchaba con una atención mas grande de la que te pudieras imaginar, aunque tratara y tratara…No pude ayudarte.

Tu, tu apoyándome en silencio, guardándote sonrisas, interesándote de forma vana, escuchándome con mas atención de lo que, estoy segura, has escuchado a cualquier otra persona, aun así…Aunque trataras y trataras, no pudiste ayudarme…

No te voy a mentir, te diré que me hubiera gustado que me apoyaras con mas que un abrazo; tal vez incluso ahora tu pienses lo mismo de mi, solo dándome mas razones para saber que no soy ya necesaria.

Por último me gustaría aclararte una cosa.

**Lo voy a vivir, no por un segundo, lo voy a conseguir, te juro que lo voy a vivir**, voy a conseguir lo que tanto me empeñe en conseguir contigo, tal vez lo consiga con alguien mas, tal vez tendré que lograrlo por mí misma, peor lo conseguiré.

Veras que al final, voy alcanzar la felicidad.

…**Y si mañana ya no existo **

**Quiero poder decir,**

**Por lo menos lo conseguí…**

Notas de la autora:

_Esta historia es la primera publicada después de mucho tiempo, sin embargo no es la primera escrita._

_Lo que quise expresar con este escrito es la desilusión que causa un amor que no pudo ser como uno quisiera. Viene del corazón y espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola n_n_

_Pueden, si gustan, dejarme su comentario, critica, felicitaciones, tomatazos, palazos o lo que ustedes gusten, y si no, me basto con su presencia._

_Gracias por leerme. Sayonara!_


End file.
